


《不要比你的漂亮男朋友先睡着》

by BelliniD



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, 一方语言侮辱, 人前, 指奸, 放置, 睡奸
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:49:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25447150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelliniD/pseuds/BelliniD
Summary: 别质疑纯1
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 153





	《不要比你的漂亮男朋友先睡着》

**Author's Note:**

> 文风有翻译腔 没特意写明就是类美高背景 因为喜欢性开放的环境

“ ' _你知道吗， **那个** 宇智波和漩涡鸣人在约会!_'" 鸣人怒气冲冲地说，把三明治几乎是拍在桌上，“非常好——今天第十四个——我想我昨天不该拒绝你的提议，是不是？”  
餐桌的对面，黑发少年没有抬头，但鸣人听到了他喉咙里冒出来的愉悦的低笑。他瞟了一眼男朋友的餐盘，对着满满一格的樱桃番茄哼了一声。  
“我一向不喜欢遮遮掩掩，”佐助说，很自然地推给他一罐冒着水珠的可乐，“可是也并没有违反我们的约定，吊车尾的。”  
金发男孩看上去想把眼珠子翻到后脑勺去。

进入高中第二年、结束漫长黏腻的暧昧期，这对昔日好友终于在暑假结束前一星期摇身一变成了恋人。他们花这个夏天最后一点时间约会、牵手、亲吻，甚至在某次过夜时在佐助的卧室里摘下禁果；开学不到一个月，两个人便已经开始怀念这段日子：学校里有太多双眼睛，“朋友”式的接触对热恋情侣来说是远远不够的。  
然而忍耐得如此辛苦的原因只有一个——“我会被你的粉丝团手撕，”鸣人费力地从恋人故意收紧的手臂里挣脱出来，“你清楚那些女生有多狂热吗，校园红人？她们会不惜一切代价铲除任何试图接近你的生物！上次被随机分配到我们小组的女生一下课就不见了，我以为她不舒服，直到在楼梯间看到一群人围着她逼要你写的那页实验报告......还有三班那个想故意把水洒在你身上的，井野说她们把她'好好教训了一通'，直到她保证再也不出现在你的面前！”  
他眨着蓝色的大眼睛，撇嘴揪着佐助的裤脚把玩。他们在鸣人家里，作业摊了一地，窗帘拉着，窗外的明亮被过滤得刚刚好地温柔；对方挑了挑眉，抓住鸣人的外套将他拖到自己身上，亲了一下他左脸颊上猫须似的胎记：“可是从来没有人敢对你怎么样。”  
“那是因为小樱信誓旦旦地告诉了全年级我小学追求过她的事，保证我只是个普通的、毫无威胁的 **朋友** ！”  
“是吗，”佐助说，毫不在意地将他又搂过来一些，“那她可真傻......你小时候也是。”  
鸣人的脸涨红了，但因为被如此紧密地抱着，他没办法瞪他一眼——不过，很快他就听到上面传来那个熟悉的、磁性的嗓音：“行吧，那就不说。”

宇智波佐助言出必行，他确实没有说，他只是在第二天偷袭了鸣人。  
那天早上、第一道上课铃打响前，背对着门口戴上耳机的鸣人并没有意识到一个小时前发短信告诉他会“迟到”的男朋友正走进教室——直到他的脸突然被一只手掰得上仰，扑面而来的是一个毫无保留的、湿漉漉的吻。  
“早安， _亲爱的_ ，”最后一个到教室的始作俑者轻快地说，像往常一样拉出了呆滞的金发男孩身旁的椅子。  
有什么更糟糕的吗？  
是的。  
当佐助的身体挪开的那一刻，鸣人看见他们的生物教师已经站在了讲台上。

上高中一年以后，鸣人敢说自己已经是个忍耐宇智波的天才了。从身边这位恋人到全校第一严格的老师——佐助的亲哥哥——他大部分时间都能面不改色地应对；但如今他发现自己错了。宇智波鼬通过率极低的论文作业远远没有他那时候讲台上揶揄的眼神令人绝望。他可以赌一个月的午餐拉面，佐助绝对是故意选在那个早晨的。  
  
“想知道我为什么迟到了吗？”鸣人一口气灌完了半罐饮料，用手背用力地抹了两下嘴，开始很响地拆三明治的包装袋，“鼬单独把我的论文还给我，就为了说一句： '我真高兴佐助和你的关系很积极向上'。因为那篇论文终于过了！”他早该知道这个头发、眼睛与心一般黑的家族绝对做不出什么好事来！  
“这倒没说错，你的论文的确是我修改的，谁都知道你是个笨蛋。”佐助冷静地道，“现在——你是要吃你的午餐还是玩坏它？午休时间没多少了，在那之前我还想把行李清点一下。”他仰起脖子把自己的最后一口饮料一饮而尽；食堂的温度不低，纤细而洁白的脖颈上浮着一层蒙蒙的汗珠，看起来光滑湿润。  
鸣人抬起眼的时候，刚好与这一幕对上。  
他一下哽住了，本想要反驳的话没有说出口，张嘴只是咬了一大口三明治，紧接着逃似地在对面的人放下罐子前迅速移开了视线。  
_该死的_ 。

他们一起从食堂回教室，路上几乎每一个人都直勾勾地盯过来。那些目光含义不同，却都一样地强烈；尤其是女生们——平日里争先恐后抢着和佐助打招呼的女孩们今天一个个都好像硬憋住了，还有人一见到他们就突然哭了起来……鸣人甚至看到了小樱。她环抱着双手站在储物柜前，如果目光可以实体化，她早就将他一击毙命。他顶着炙热的压力扯起嘴角，想要像往常一样和她打招呼，然而手还没有举起来，粉发女孩便已经狠狠地道：“闭嘴！”  
但她又突然像变脸一样对佐助绽开一个大大的笑容——然后猛地撞了一下鸣人的肩膀，昂首阔步地走了，鞋跟跺在地上像擂鼓一样。  
鸣人听到佐助毫不掩饰地嗤笑出声，此时他们已经来到了班级门口，班上还一个人都没有，许多同学都在校园商店里抓紧抢购补给。  
今天是十一年级去秋季修学旅行的日子，只上半天课，下午便要带着行李去往营地。然而直到真的开始收拾东西，鸣人才有了实感——这一次他要以佐助恋人而非朋友的身份与他一起度过四晚三天，这简直就像约会。但是这也意味着有整整四个晚上他们什么都没机会做……他想起午饭时看到的佐助的脖颈，想起它在自己眼前浮动的样子；汗水顺着身体流下来，随着拥有雕塑一般绝美身躯的少年的一举一动落到他们的结合处——他感到一阵颤栗从尾椎一直沿着脊柱向上炸开。  
_那种感觉_ ——不行，他努力控制自己停止回想， _不是现在——_  
然后他白日幻想中的主人公问：“你到底在发什么呆？”

佐助把小男朋友撵到教室里去清理桌膛，自己在教室外打开储物柜的时候，那双蓝眼睛惊慌地颤动的样子还在他眼前迟迟不肯散去。  
鸣人从来都不会掩饰自己，他想，不用闭眼也能回忆起他刚才蜜色耳廓浮现出嫩嫩的红的模样。  
他舔了下嘴唇。

旁边教室突然传来桌椅碰撞的一片嘈杂。有人回来了。隔壁班的小混混总是三五成群地吸引注意力，这是司空见惯的事。佐助没有理那声响，直到他听见有人开口了：  
“我女朋友生气了一个早上——”  
“因为隔壁那个黑头发的家伙？”  
第一个声音很不耐烦地道：“还能是谁？所有女生今天都不大正常......”  
“她们爱他爱得死去活来，”另一个人阴阳怪气道，“五班的山中甚至找了个他的'替代品'！”  
“不过至少她男朋友不用给别的男人舔老二——”  
那边爆发出一阵猛烈的笑声。  
有一个新的声音突然加入对话，带着犹疑，“你们怎么确定那个宇智波是被——更何况漩涡鸣人比他体型还要小一些？”  
“拜托，”其中一人很夸张地说，“漩涡再怎么样也是体育队的，白痴。更何况你没看到宇智波的脸吗？他的确 _很漂亮_ ……她们的白马王子……所以 _所有人都这么认为，_ 不，这基本就是肯定的……”

在更恶心的声音冒出来前，佐助把整理完毕的行李包拉出来，一脚踢上了储物柜的门。  
走廊里瞬间变得鸦雀无声。  
一只金黄色的脑袋从前门探出来，鸣人眨着眼把一边耳机从耳朵里摘下来，“是不是有什么动静？你怎么了？”  
少年随手揉了揉那毛绒绒的头顶。  
“没什么，”他轻声说，黑色的眼睛深处闪着光。

  
谁都没有想到修学旅行第一晚就要露天过夜——一般来说，这都是压轴的保留项目。  
半天的长度跋涉让所有人都筋疲力尽，男女生被带去不同的营地；男孩子们的场地是树林边一处老旧体育馆，随行老师早已布置好睡袋，全年级的人赶在睡前叽叽喳喳地去林边的小溪打水擦身子。  
鸣人裸着上身踩在溪水里，弯下腰去洗毛巾。夜色已悄然降临，抬头可以看见满天星星，脚下的水流冰凉，是大城市里没有的体验。  
体育队的明星选手有着极为漂亮的古铜色身体——除开肌肉健美得恰到好处以外，他的皮肤也很华丽：健康的小麦底色里透出暖红，且永远都光泽十足。佐助看着他把浸饱了水的浴巾举到头顶，一拧，水顺着金黄的发梢弹下来，滑过眯起的眼睛、浅色睫毛和鼻梁、粉红的嘴唇，再流到锁骨与前胸。然后是饱满的胸肌，他的乳头因为凉水微微挺立；再到腹肌，有几滴挂在了肚脐里，然后往下——  
下面是佐助看不到但完全能想象出来的景色。  
还有后背；尽管此时鸣人正面对着自己，他能在脑子里描绘出全湿的内裤贴住他臀部勾勒出的那条弹性惊人的线。不愧是吊车尾的，一年了都没能如其所愿练粗小腿和脚踝；那些努力好像都回报在了 **后面** 。黑发少年开始觉得牙齿发痒。  
他猛地舀起一盆水，闭上眼把自己从头浇到脚。  
天啊， _宇智波佐助_ ，全年级的男生都在这儿， _这不是勃起的好时机。_  
然而突然有个熟悉的声音吵嚷了起来：  
“看看这是谁—— _天_ ，鸣人，屁股真棒……”  
佐助一下子了睁开眼睛。  
他看到了几近赤裸地挂在他男朋友身上的那个家伙——他的“替代品”——“佐井，”他冷冷地说。  
漩涡鸣人一向迟钝得很。佐井拍在他屁股上的一巴掌对他来说更像是挑衅，因为他对此的反应居然是扬起拳头，“你想试试被过肩摔到水里吗，白痴？”  
“当然不，”不速之客说，露出他一贯的那个笑容，飞快地两手从鸣人的后腰往下重重撸了一把，又一下子躲开，“无意打扰你们的二人世界，是吧， _亲爱的？_ ”  
鸣人像被踩到尾巴的猫一样跳了起来。  
“ _我的天啊—_ —”他大吼道，“我还要解释多少遍，佐助——”他把头甩到后面去，狠狠瞪了眼男朋友，耳朵开始发红，“我们从来不那么叫——他就是故意的！你明白吗！”  
所幸所有人都在因郊游兴奋得大喊大叫，没有人注意这里。  
“是吗？”佐井无所谓地答，瞟了一眼站在鸣人身后面色不霁的人，“怎样都行……我只是代鹿丸和牙来打个招呼，我们和你们今晚睡得很近——只是那两个家伙恐怕暂时没法从水仗里脱身。”他还是那副笑眯眯的表情。  
但是佐助知道，这不是对着鸣人，而是对着自己。  
“洗完了就走。”  
他伸手抓住恋人的手腕，一把将人扯了个踉跄，不顾对方的抱怨将他拖出小溪；在金发男孩跳着脚找拖鞋的时候，两双黑色的眼睛对上了。  
有那么一瞬间，所有声音都仿佛消失了一般。  
最后打破沉默的是对方。  
“别这么咄咄逼人，”那种刻意的笑容褪去了，只挂在嘴角，“在我看来，那家伙的屁股看起来可比老二有价值得多……”佐井在溪水中后退着，轻快地说，“如果你不这么想，无意冒犯， _美人_ 。”  
他转身，一下子消失在了人群里。

佐井没有撒谎，他们果然睡得很近。  
睡袋储备不够，有一整排变成了床垫；在鸣人和他的朋友们枕头大战了四五个回合后，体育组长卡卡西把他们一个个摁回了被窝里。  
“不准躲在被子里玩电子产品——讲小话——”白发男人在硕大的礼堂里绕着圈大喊，回声荡在空旷的场地中央。当走到鸣人和佐助拼在一起的床垫边时，他挑起了眉毛。  
“但愿你俩只是怕冷，尽管这里有26度。”  
他们四周的所有朋友都开始闷笑。  
“小伙子们，现在都给我闭上眼睛——”  
然后体育馆的灯一下子全都熄灭了，只剩下四周的空调嗡嗡吐风的声音。薄纱一般的月光从透明棚顶照进来。  
“晚安，”两个男孩面对面，鸣人用气声说。他的被子拉到口鼻处，只露出一双碧蓝的眼睛，金色的睫毛因为疲惫微垂着。  
佐助的脸是艺术品。每一次他们贴得如此近，鸣人都从心底感叹造物主的神奇：他美丽得像一个意外。  
“意外”不由分说地把鸣人的被子拉下来，用嘴唇撞在他的嘴唇上，鼻梁重重地厮磨着回应他：“晚安，吊车尾的。”

  
  
有云雾飘过月亮。  
体育馆的地板上满满地睡了一地年轻男孩，在一整日的兴奋过后，所有人都已进入甜蜜的梦乡；就连随行老师们也已呼吸变得平稳。偶尔有轻轻的鼾声冒出来，或是几句呓语，不久又重新归于平静。  
宇智波佐助就是在这时睁开眼睛的。  
他的估计从不出错，现在应当是凌晨一点半。他轻轻扭动脖子——左右的鹿丸、牙、佐井还有其他学生都已经沉眠，而他金发的小男友也背对着自己，身体有规律地起伏着。  
俊美的脸上浮现出一个微不可察的笑容。  
一只白净而骨节分明的手伸出来，轻轻掀开两床被子的交界处，然后一具身体挤到了另一具的身后。在紧紧贴上鸣人后背的那一刻，佐助内心有什么东西膨胀了起来。  
他难得有这么好的心情。床垫很宽，自己带来的薄被大小也能勉强盖住两个人，空调温度恰到好处，谢天谢地——完美时机。  
夏日里所有人都穿得单薄，鸣人的睡相不算好，睡衣几乎已经掀到了背上；他身后的人伸出手从后面环住那细但有力的腰肢，向后拉，直到不用费力也能将手臂一路摸进前胸。  
佐助已经完全地硬了。他从在小溪里洗澡时——不，从早上公开关系起，就已经想这么做了。  
在所有人面前宣布自己对鸣人的所有权，这令他心中的占有欲与狩猎者的侵略欲极大地得到满足；如果不是该死的鼬、该死的修学旅行，他早就应该逃课在厕所隔间把漩涡鸣人干得汁水淋漓、在那肉欲的身体上留下一个又一个明目张胆的标记，从上午到放学一刻不休，让他的猎物一碰就高潮，双腿抽搐着夹着他的精液被他抱回家里继续享用。  
。这很好。可爱得傻气的脸还有什么必要为了礼貌而微笑呢？每个人现在都清楚它最大的用处就是让他一次又一次射在那上面；各个比赛上斩获金牌的强健身体？那也是宇智波佐助的勋章墙。但即使有修学旅行，他也本不用这么急着证明自己——问题就在于好像人们的理解有点出错。他想起小混混们的污言秽语。  
骄傲的猎手从不允许别人质疑至高的主导地位。只有 **我** 占有吞吃别人的份。  
少年咬上了眼前泛着蜜红色泽的后颈——最脆弱的地方——然后慢慢地把牙齿磨陷下去：他要做一个标记，让所有自作聪明的人看清楚谁才在食物链顶端。  
佐助的手也从未闲下。他向下滑，从鸣人大开的裤衩口朝里摸进去轻而易举，平角短裤被紧实柔软的臀肉撑得很满，边角微微勒进去，被挤得鼓鼓的大腿边缘摸上去弹手。他感觉到自己的前端顶得前液都沾在了内裤上。深吸一口气，从鸣人的后颈挪开，满意地看到一个完整的、深红色的齿痕，很漂亮的椭圆。鸣人睡得一向很熟，不过他不介意给毫无防备的笨蛋制造个最最香艳真实的“春梦”……他又在那个标记上舔了两下，意犹未尽地在周围吸出星星点点的红痕来，十指慢慢滑进了内裤里面。  
_他妈的_ ，他感觉自己已经开始忍耐得发疼。

那两瓣挺翘的臀肉已经对这双手很熟悉了，几乎是一瞬间就讨好地吸附上了掌心，柔软地在修长的十指间发颤。佐助湿滑地舔到了鸣人的耳后，吮吸着耳垂后头最敏感的那一处凹陷，又一口咬住了耳垂——就是这一下，怀里的人开始有了动静。  
佐助毫不意外，自从确定关系以来他们的闲暇时间除了吃饭睡觉就是做爱，他已经把鸣人操得很熟很开了，对每一个敏感点都了如指掌。舌头像一尾灵活的蛇钻到耳廓，浅浅地抽插着模仿性交的动作；两手根本包裹不完的软肉被他恶意地抓弄着挤压中间的穴口，内裤的布料夹在臀缝里被来来回回摩擦，他腾出两根手指去够那个小口——鸣人已经出水了。佐助第一次干过他就知道这是个名器。  
佐助舔断黏连的银丝；金发男孩微微皱起了眉头——他偏过一点头来，不再完全地背对着此时此刻的偷袭者，月光将小麦色面颊上的潮红照得一览无余。  
_睡着了也这么快就有感觉吗？_  
漂亮的嘴唇在已经开始瑟缩的人耳边故意吹着气嘶嘶作响，只是鸣人毕竟没有醒来，他无法体验对方因粗俗话语迎来小高潮时的挤压快感，这一点值得惋惜……面色不改的少年想，很慢很轻地将手底的内裤一点点褪下来。佐助一向是个性急的人，而鸣人（尽管他从不愿意承认）也喜欢有点粗暴的交合方式。如果不是周围这些障碍物的存在，他也不必忍耐到这个地步——当将自己的裤子扯下来时，他的性器几乎是弹跳出来的，前液已经控制不住地流下来。他吞咽了一下，舔舔嘴唇，一只手摸到鸣人的前面；那里也正笔挺地立着，一个回合还没撸完全，毫无知觉地被奸淫的人就溢出了呜咽。不同于主人精致外表的硕大阴茎贴上蜜色肉体裸露的后腰，手摸到两侧小巧的凹陷，然后将龟头抵中了其中一个腰窝。黑发男孩的喉结再一次重重滚动，然后他隐忍却又不失力度地摆动起胯。  
佐助是不介意当着这里所有人的面来进行这场性爱的，他可以用鸣人最喜欢的方式摁着把他操进这儿的地板里；他也喜欢做爱时有点声音，听一向自傲的校队之星、低年级们的偶像淫荡地尖叫着求饶、喊出最羞耻的称呼是件无比美妙的事，但他知道恋人绝不会接受——哪怕只是想一想——这样做。所以鸣人现在必须安静点儿。  
尽管没有意识，被他肆意玩弄的家伙表情已经是微微情动的样子了：饱满的嘴唇微张着，因体温呈现鲜艳的、干燥的粉色。在下一声呻吟漏出来之前，它们中间被三根手指插了进去，宇智波佐助以往飞跃于钢琴键与小提琴弦之上的手指尽心尽责地与这张嘴开始性交。  
轻轻捏过柔软湿滑的舌尖，打圈搅动，另一只手用指甲刮过马眼；受害者的眉毛拧成尾端向下的可怜弧度。但不能让他射，没人有这个耐心等过不应期。左手指腹按揉上颚、搔刮最敏感的硬处，右边圈套着湿漉漉的阴茎一直下拉到根部，紧实的大腿磨蹭着想要收紧停止侵犯，始作俑者一边膝盖强硬地顶进泥泞一片的中间，开始摩擦囊袋底部。由慢到快，直到水声快要透过被褥——鹿丸翻了个身，面朝向了这边——动作慢了下来。  
鸣人已经蜷缩成了一团，梦中的身体自我保护机制对抵御这场早有预谋的睡奸没起到什么作用，却阻止了人彻底醒过来。他在很轻微地颤抖；睫毛发湿，唾液被不停抽插的手指带到嘴角，腿间和小腹被自己的前液弄得一塌糊涂，光裸的后背浮出细密的汗。猎物已经完全湿透了，佐助想，把抽离的指节举在月光下看，泛着淫靡的水光。  
牙在磨牙，还有一个男生细碎地说着梦话。音量不会把其他人吵醒，但打掩护足够了。那就开始吧——他把两只手都抽回来，重新滑到鸣人连弧度都写着“干我”的屁股上；刚才奸过上面那张嘴的左手挤进丰腴的两瓣肥厚中间，手心手背被吸得几乎动不了——他一用力，两指挪到下头的嘴边，就着湿液揉开了它。

鸣人做了一个梦。  
他梦见自己和佐助在林间那条小溪里做爱，四下无人，佐助把他按在岸边光滑洁净的石块上，从后面一点点地顶开。他们跪在水里，两个人都湿透了，手指加到第三根——他的性器前端触到滑腻的鹅卵石，被刺激得呜咽一声，“佐……”  
“嘘，”佐助说，掰过他的脸把舌头搅进去。这个该死的接吻天才不用练习就能把樱桃梗打结；鸣人连呼吸都要忘记了，被那种粗暴的舔法弄得大脑空白，后穴已经开始一张一合地主动收缩起来。  
“可以了，”他破碎地说，想从这个令人神魂颠倒的吻里逃出来、喘一口气，“水会进去……”  
那两条手臂攀着石块，因为佐助慢慢加速穿刺的手指越来越颤抖；恋人今天不知道怎么了，好像刻意不想他出声，每当他开口，就有啃咬式的湿吻蛮横地堵上来。  
可是手指撞到前列腺了，佐助一直是直来直往的实干家，毫不留情——金发男孩双腿大张，背部不住拱起，水中的脚趾紧紧勾着，两条修长细直的腿连着臀部一起小幅度地筋挛，暗色皮肤被月亮照得水光淋漓。如果有人此时从上往下看，便能看见那一把覆盖着匀称肌肉的细腰在透明的上衣下绷紧，再往下是湿漉漉的、挺翘浑圆的臀，被腰身的弧度衬得更加惊人。一只雪白的手就在那中间毫不留情地抽插，明显的色差使得画面更加淫靡起来。  
鸣人的眼泪开始流了出来，他已经爽得全身仿佛只剩下一处感官；漂亮的蓝色眼珠向上翻，舌尖更深地送到佐助嘴里，口水流到了下巴，所有激动的声音都给对方吞咽下去。手指的力量不如真家伙，却更加精准，每一下都把他插得眼冒金星；他终于忍不住伸手想去抚慰自己的前端，然后被佐助狠狠地拽了回去——  
“现在还不能射，”低沉的声音说。  
“可是……那样的话、啊、只靠手指就会被插飞了——”  
男孩崩溃地无声尖叫着，被身后人突然发狠的一下抠挖几乎甩到顶端；他的上半身弓得完全离开了支撑身体的石板，努力地想抬起头时，蒙了水雾的眼睛连天上的星星都只能看成模糊的光点。  
他眯起眼，着迷地去望蓝黑色夜空里那一轮蒙了纱的明月。  
好远——

  
体育馆里，佐助一口气抽出了手指。  
感谢四周细细碎碎的嘈杂，那满是淫水的肉洞口抽离时“啵”地一声响才不是那么突兀。  
鸣人被他另一只手圈住，整个人都在发颤；他的内裤被褪到膝窝，光裸的长腿紧紧地缠在一起，在睡梦中都爽得舌尖探了出来。被猫须胎记衬得格外孩子气的脸上满是不正常的红，眉心紧锁，呼吸紊乱，眼皮跳动：他差一点就前列腺高潮了。但是那会让他在好戏开场之前就醒来，谋划者绝不允许这种事发生。  
如果有人能看到宇智波佐助此时的表情，一定会吓一跳——平日里的冷漠混杂入毫不掩饰的欲望，那双平静的黑色眼眸在昏暗中亮得出奇，甚至有些发红。漩涡鸣人不算娇小的身体此时几乎完全蜷缩进了薄被中，被身后的人把控住；二十六度的室温里两人却满额满背都是汗，滚烫的肉体贴在一起。  
佐助告诉自己，深呼吸。  
深色的双眼短暂地闭上，3，2、1……  
他再睁开眼，咽了一口唾沫，扶着早已青筋怒跳的、深红发亮的阴茎，缓缓地刺进了鸣人翕张的肉穴。  
  
十七岁的少年死死咬着牙关，用尽全身力气才把控住自己没有一插进去就交代出来。他记得自己曾在第一次上床后怀疑过鸣人是否对自己的处男身份撒了谎，换来那家伙事后毫无攻击力的拳打脚踢。但他后来就知道恋人没有骗人，做爱——准确来讲是被男人插——是那个看上去傻里傻气的小子绝对的天赋技能。佐助不是耐心的人，但即使这样鸣人也从没受过伤；他身为男性居然能流水，穴口会无师自通地吮吸龟头，湿滑紧密的肠壁层层叠叠裹上来、发颤地挤压肉柱，顶到G点就会绞得像最厉害的性爱玩具一样、不把人吸得内射绝不罢休。  
性器被牢牢包裹的快感让佐助几乎喟叹出声；他感到自己又涨大了，头皮发麻，终于空出的手把鸣人的上衣完全拉开，还沾着淫液就捏上了挺立的乳头。  
——小男友又狠狠地震颤了。佐助满意地两只手都抓上他的胸肌，指甲开始快速搔动暗红色的乳首上那细细的小缝，下身顶到最深，在前列腺周围画着圈打转。不用力时的胸肌捏上去完全是绵软的，薄汗让每寸皮肤都严丝合缝地紧贴，鸣人或许真的体质特殊，还有着女人一般光滑娇嫩的乳晕——这也是他另一个敏感点；如果不是背对着不方便，佐助可以只靠玩弄胸部把他舔到喷水。  
而此时此刻，从几十分钟前起就被一刻不停地亵玩着的人终于可怜地有了知觉；鸣人的喉咙里又开始泻出细碎柔软的呻吟，除了眼睛仍紧闭，激动的神色已经与临近高潮时无两样了。佐助知道，他快醒了……而自己要以最热情最猛烈的方式欢迎恋人回到美丽的现实世界。  
他不舍地揪住两边乳头狠狠拉了一下，意料之中地听到一声带哭腔的喘气，然后停下了动作，慢慢把自己抽离了出来。饥渴许久也未达到顶峰的肉穴显然舍不得，小口在他退出时仍紧紧吸着挽留；而鸣人的身体一下子空虚，居然在梦乡里不自觉地扭起腰，磨蹭着就要把屁股送到他的鸡巴上。黑发少年额头暴起青筋，压低声音朝听不见的人喷出来，“耐心点儿，骚货。”  
他停下动作听了一会儿。场地里没人有醒来的迹象。  
佐助把自己的内裤从脚踝拉下来，团成一团塞进鸣人微张的嘴里；然后慢慢地躺平，将对方抱到自己身上，双手固定住腰部，使那上身在被子下微微立住。那两条湿淋淋的腿无力地放在佐助自己的腿两边，感谢鸣人的柔韧性，它们可以被弯折并打得更开。少年立起头，对准了地方……然后他把鸣人稳稳地嵌在了自己的阴茎上。  
有什么姿势进得最深最方便呢？  
——骑乘。  
随着佐助调整完毕慢慢收回手，金发男孩的身体失去支撑，软软地倒下来；被子也顺着滑下，不再诡异地隆起一大块。这个体位刚好足够鸣人的脸埋在佐助胸腹处，坚硬的腹肌可以把嘴唇擦得红肿。  
那就开始吧，漂亮的大手摁住上方人的胯部固定住，满足地叹了一口气；然后他终于毫无保留地顶动起来。  
  
在梦境里，夜色里的溪水中，鸣人被佐助一次又一次地逼近了高潮。平日里已经足够精力旺盛的恋人今天格外地不知疲惫，已经在他身上丢了三回，却又强硬地捅了进来。这一次比以往任何一次都要来得更强烈、更真实，体型较小的少年觉得自己几乎变成了佐助专属的性爱玩具，从嘴巴到腿间、膝弯都插了个遍，只是这一次终于进入了后穴。那感觉太真实了，他被顶到最深处、佐助的手指在外头也用力地按压；前列腺被里外夹击的灭顶快感让他觉得自己真的可能爽到死掉，电流从小腹一路烧上去直击大脑……他一边被颠得浑身乱颤，哭喊着“要被佐助插死了啊”，一边泪眼朦胧间迷茫地想：这不是梦吗？为什么梦境会这么真实？  
他们换了一个姿势，鸣人被抱着跪坐到佐助的腰胯上；他满面泪水地撑着对方完美的腹肌一点点往下吞，抖如筛糠，突然手上一滑，整个人便掉了下去——

这是今晚第几回了？金黄色的湿发向后甩，他死死咬住下唇，喉咙里发出窒息一般的哀响，后穴狠狠地绞紧、再绞紧。佐助的腹部和胸口都溅上了浊液，“吊车尾的……”他再说什么，鸣人没有听清。  
鸣人的意识已经开始模糊了，很想叫佐助暂停一下，那个浑蛋从未如此疯狂；他的脖子后仰，满天繁星好像都消失了似的，月光也越来越淡，视野里从四面八方溢出黑色——

他睁开了眼睛。

闷热、湿滑，是什么东西烙在他的身下，眼前为什么这么暗，嘴唇擦到的又是……？  
佐助的动作没有停，他毫无间隙地向上用力送着胯，看着埋在自己胸口的那张脸抬了起来。那是鸣人睡醒后的习惯表情，眼神没有聚焦，一片空白的茫然。  
“晚上好，”他用口型说道。  
金色的睫毛扇了一下，沙。

下一秒，惊涛骇浪席卷而来。

佐助曾经听说过有一类色情片叫做时间停止，卖点是遭无意识奸淫后被突然成倍瞬间袭来的快感打倒。他觉得自己节奏把握得实在太好，在鸣人醒来的那一刻，他像片子里一样正好将他抛上了顶峰。那张脸上的呆滞只停留了一瞬间——然后鸣人前后一起去了。  
黑发少年从未见过如此香艳的场面：鸣人刚支撑起一点的上身猛地砸下来，全身像触电一般剧烈地开始筋挛，他大张着嘴，下巴磕在男友的肌肉上，唾液止不住地流出、从口中被浸湿的佐助的内裤边漏下，白眼都翻了起来；掀开被子越过肩膀向后看，高高翘起的屁股被撞得肉浪直翻，却又不住地绷紧，腰下塌成惊心动魄的弧度、显然上一秒还在主动迎合着那根肉棒的肆虐，只是现在整具身体都被钉在它上面动弹不得。鸣人淡色的性器弹跳着，喷出的浓白一股又一股地打到佐助小腹上；后穴也同时潮吹了，汁水把屁股里的阴茎从上到下浇了个透彻，内壁疯狂地颤动，前列腺吸吮着马眼。他甚至连叫也叫不出来了，喉咙里徒劳地滚过一阵气音，十指濒死般抠进身下人的手臂——  
这场灭顶的高潮持续了足足好几分钟。鸣人看起来就像真的被玩坏了。他中间甚至晕过去了一次，当佐助最终忍不住咬着后槽牙顶着射进他最深处时又被插醒；对方每喷发一点，他就整个身体重重地弹跳一下，嘴里含着男朋友的内裤瘫成淫乱的一片，眼神只剩下发痴。  
这是宇智波佐助有史以来压抑自己呼吸声最难的一次，即使是体能检测也从未让他失态至此；他连人中都有些出汗，把手滑到鸣人的湿透的后背上，难得温柔地抱住了爱人。被子被掀开一个角，蒸腾的热气逃窜出去，少年低头吻了吻那金发，手又挪上来，像抚摸小狗一样一下下摸着鸣人的后颈。  
一开始，只要掌心触碰到鸣人裸露的皮肤，他就会颤抖起来，在绵长余韵里一次又一次地再迎来小小的无精高潮；不知道多久后，才慢慢平息。  
佐助的手抚过那个刻意的红色齿痕，它还清晰地在那里，他终于满意地笑了。  
_天啊。_ 他逐渐缓过神来，那种纯粹到眼前发白的快感回味起来太甜蜜了。 _这是有史以来最棒的一次性爱。_  
  
之前那个说梦话的男生改为了打鼾，声音还不小；仔细去听，偌大的场馆里男高中生们轻微的夜间噪音此起彼伏，不过好在没有人醒来，佐助由衷感激周围横七竖八睡得像死猪一样的同学们。  
他将被子抖好、拉过头顶将二人罩住，又伸手把鸣人嘴里的布团拿出来，它已经被咬得又湿又皱，不能再穿。鸣人的嘴很慢地合上，天蓝色的眼眸恢复了焦距，直直地盯着佐助，终于清醒了。他的脸上是佐助意料之中的震惊与愤怒，只是被潮红削弱了八成攻击力。  
佐助还未来得及开口，肋侧就中了一拳——当然毫无杀伤力——他无所谓地接下，去摸鸣人的脸颊，“别这么看着我……你明明就很喜欢。”他小声说。  
“ _你是个浑球。_ ”鸣人瞪大了眼，他微微支起身，把头探出去仓促地环顾了一圈，又逼近那张欠揍的漂亮脸蛋一个字一个字地用气音喷出来，“你怎么敢——”  
佐助挑起眉毛，向上动了一下胯。他的阴茎还和精液一起留在鸣人的身体里，不拔出来就是为了这个时刻；果然，对方的脸一下涨得更红了。  
“我不介意再来一次，”饱餐的肉食动物餍足地轻轻挠着鸣人毛茸茸的后脑勺，“你清楚我会保证一切都在计划之中的，笨蛋。就像我知道你一定 _爽得不得了_ ，是不是？”  
鸣人刚想开口辩驳，结果哽住了。这个年纪较小的孩子从来都不擅长撒谎，他纯洁的蓝眼珠因为羞耻而颤动。谁能否认刚才那样一场酣畅淋漓的交合呢，尤其是他的屁股里还正被一个男人塞得满满当当？事实上——鸣人的内心有个声音细微地道，他应该庆幸自己不够清醒，嘴巴也被堵上了；他们都喜欢刺激，但自己绝对没做好准备在几百人面前叫佐助 _爸爸_ 、或是流着口水爬着去舔他的鸡巴。  
佐助很明显看穿了他的心思，他在被窝的黑暗中勾起嘴角。  
“现在，”鸣人尴尬地不去看那个笑，“你赶快滚出来……然后我必须清理干净！”他后知后觉地感觉到了腰背与胯部的酸痛，更别提两个人夏末蒙在一床被子里头有多热，“天啊，我们一团糟……天亮之前一切都得恢复原样……除了你的被子，它只能带回去再说。”金发男孩想试着抽离他们黏糊糊地结合的下体，却一点力气也没有，“我这个样子该怎么办在你的 _计划_ 之中吗， _色情片作家？_ ”他羞愤交加地又往男朋友身上砸了一拳。  
佐助不屑地哼了一声，伸出手往下托住鸣人的臀部，用力地往上托举，自己调整着下半身的角度；就在硕大的龟头离开穴口的下一秒，黏滑的液体已经顺着鸣人紧实的大腿根流了下来；他的眼神暗了暗。  
佐助不多内射的唯一原因是他喜欢射在鸣人身上。他有着完美的浅红棕肤色，精液落到哪里都能形成淫靡的对比；尤其热爱的是在释放前一秒抽离，能让那些白浊完美地喷进股缝里与臀肉上。有一次他们没有做全套的时间，他逼鸣人穿上黑色蕾丝三角裤臀交，最后喷在上面、把满是黏液的布料勒成一根线塞进臀缝中，让鸣人夹着它参加了一下午体育队比赛；还有一次他在训练后把鸣人关在男生浴室里操他运动完温热而柔软的奶子，将胸肌挤出乳沟来摩擦，现在他手机的私密相册仍有鸣人乳头挂着精水仿佛喷奶的照片。  
“流出来的不多，”当金发男孩夹着腿瘫倒在他身边时，黑色的蛇微笑着嘶嘶地道，“都吃进去了吗？ _那么深的地方，_ 鸣人，你会不会给我生宝宝？”  
他把他拉近，从后面抱住（鸣人气得背对着他了）——他们又赤裸地贴在一起了，从被子外面看一切正常，只是里头的风景只有自己知道。下面也贴住，黏黏腻腻地，有什么好像又要复苏。  
“我们出去，”佐助轻声道，把下巴搁在鸣人的肩上，“去小溪里洗干净。门没锁，起夜是正常的事，我带了备用内裤，走——”  
然而话音戛然而止。  
凌晨三点钟，小半晚过去都没有动静，可就在佐助和鸣人决定“出逃”的时候，有个人抢先一步，而且他就在佐助边上紧挨着的地铺：牙站起身。

牙的脚步一向很轻，所在的位置又离门口较远，被窝里心虚地蜷缩着的两人难以判断他是否真的离开了。他们现在统一面向鸣人的方向，与鹿丸仅有一臂之隔；过了一阵，佐助小心翼翼地睁开眼确认，体育馆里已经没有了那个男孩的身影……也就是在这时，他看到对面同班同学沉睡中的面容，渐渐生出一个想法。这个想法让血液开始向下身汇集，佐助挪了挪身体，下一秒，鸣人惊恐地回过头：  
“ _又？！_ ”  
那根邦硬的、顶在他屁股上的东西，无需更多解释了。  
牙不知何时会突然回来，鸣人连大气都不敢喘，眼睛瞪得老大，试图用表情警告身后那个精虫上脑的家伙不要乱来；但佐助只是环住他，把玫瑰花瓣一样湿润的唇舌贴到小巧可爱的耳垂上，喃喃道：  
“别让我看不起你。 _来点儿刺激的吧，_ 吊车尾的。”

……鸣人死死地用双手捂住自己的嘴。好热，他觉得自己的脑子也要融化掉了，绵长却辛辣的快感快把人逼疯、鹿丸的脸却又鞭挞他不能失去理智，只剩两个想法密密麻麻地占领全部意识：“太爽了”、“居然被佐助当着至亲好友的面玩得上天了”。  
那根鸡巴毫不留情地奴役着他，连s状结肠都被顶到，肉穴吸得每一根青筋都能清楚感觉到；泪水爬了满脸，一边的小拇指被咬得发疼，舌头却在不由自主地勾弄着指尖。他明明连腰都浪荡地动起来了，可是佐助永远不会满足，“叫呀，”他把鸣人的后背摁在自己身上，撸动着他的性器，恶毒地笑了起来，“有没有撞到 _子宫口_ ？一晚上射进去这么多次，真的要怀孕了吧，鸣人？”  
金发男孩已经无力反驳他的胡言乱语了。佐助想我说话，他被干得太服帖了，只剩下条件反应式地服从；鹿丸的脸被眼泪模糊，他紧紧抓住最后一点羞耻心，声音从双手后漏出来，被顶撞得支离破碎， “干、干到了啊……每一下都干到了……肚子要被射大了……佐助好厉害……”  
身后的征伐者显然对这个回答十分满意，双手掰开臀瓣使那个小口露得更明显，发狠地一挺腰，“在别人面前做这么兴奋啊。鹿丸可能会醒，一睁眼就能看到你那个超——厉害的高潮脸……全年级、不、全校都会知道， _体育队队长漩涡鸣人_ 在修学旅行的夜晚被男人当成飞机杯无套中出了一整夜，这样也没问题吗？”  
他很清楚脏话会带来什么后果，包裹着他阴茎的肉壁突然剧烈地绞了起来，鸣人已经不得不把并起的四指全部咬住才能不淫叫出声；他胡乱摇着头，哭声低低地渗出，“不行……那样的话，学校……”  
黑发少年继续蛮力地顶着胯，动作不快但力度惊人，将气音喷到鸣人颈间，“学校不去也可以，来我家做全职肉便器就挺好的，鼬一定不会留意地下室……我不在的时候允许你用所有的跳蛋和震动棒——反正你只靠做爱就可以活下去，”他的双手摸到鸣人胸前，大力揉弄那两团鼓鼓囊囊的软肉，“选吧，学校和我……”  
打鼾的男生声音依旧……面对着的人突然皱了下眉头。  
鸣人的心脏在那一瞬间差一点跳出了嗓子。他的后穴绞紧，全身肌肉都绷了起来，好巧不巧佐助的龟头正碾压住前列腺，他差一点就真的要去了——鹿丸眼珠滚动着，喉咙里咕哝了几声；鸣人开始绝望地呜咽。但最终这男孩好像懒得醒过来，只动了动脖子，面色一点点恢复了正常。  
还好虚惊一场。  
比起鸣人的害怕，他的男朋友好像一点都没受到影响；如果前者清醒，他甚至会怀疑他是刻意弄出声响来的。不过现在他唯一能顾得上的就是回答刚才那个问题，好让身后不满的人继续动起来，“选你……”他每抽泣着说一个字，G点就被粗暴地冲撞一下，“喜欢佐助的鸡巴、喜欢佐助……呜啊……！”  
那双黑眼睛亮得惊人，眼眶染上了红色；鸣人两边红肿的乳头同时被狠狠一掐，那根跳动的肉棒慢慢地退了出去，只留下龟头堪堪堵住穴口——鸣人在几近癫狂的快乐中恐慌又期待地用手指死死堵着嘴，唾液淌出来，大腿与臀肉乱抖。 _只要一下，_ 他很明白；只要这最后一下，他就会被顶到升天，脑子坏掉、里外同时喷水、全身抽搐，然后彻底变成佐助和他阴茎的奴隶。阳光健美的少年完全任人鱼肉，全身心做好了被操到对无套肛交上瘾的准备，只要——  
  
——

……？

……预想的快感没有到来。

为什么停下？鸣人被迫从那极乐顶峰一点点落下，讨厌的理智开始恢复，失望如潮水般涌上；他扭起腰身去用小穴吞吃肉柱，委屈地想：佐助不也想射得我一肚子精液吗，“为——”  
“嘘，”他的后腰被捏了一把，身后的声音突然变得严肃，“ _牙回来了。_ ”

他们这位朋友有个老年人一般的习惯——散步，今晚估计老毛病复发，跑出去转了一大圈；如果不是佐助还有所警觉，做得正酣的两人都快忘了还有这么个危险因素在。他们颤抖着极力平复呼吸，闭上眼装作只是拥抱着入眠，可身体里的空虚几乎快把鸣人逼疯，内壁像是有几千只蚂蚁啃咬一样瘙痒。焦急的穴口张合着吮着龟头，想努力往里吞；佐助也不好受，一向冷静自持的人脖颈动脉根根鼓起，几乎是从牙缝里挤出来两个字：“别吸！”  
哒、哒、哒，远远的脚步声。  
鸣人把脸埋进被子里，他已经说不出话也控制不住自己的身体了，唯一清晰的只有“想被狠狠插进来”。  
佐助的额头开始冒汗。这样不行。他试着拔出，可是实在吸附得太紧了；他绝不愿意就这样松开精关，而牙的脚步声表明主人正处在一个不尴不尬的距离……  
宇智波独有的思考速度使他在三秒内作出了决定。  
鹿丸听起来像翻了个身，浅薄的月光下，一个面容姣好的男孩双眼紧闭，长睫毛颤抖着，像是做了噩梦。被梦魇纠缠的孩子不适地动了动身子，呼吸变得急促，然后突然剧烈地咳嗽起来——  
哒、哒、哒，只剩几步远的距离。  
  
鸣人在欲望的混淆中突然感受到男友的身体剧震。他被咳嗽声惊醒了些，刚迷迷糊糊开始想“佐助怎么了”，下一个瞬间，后穴被一捅到底——  
与此同时，脚步声在他们耳边停下。  
  
牙晃悠悠地回来时，看到几小时前还整整齐齐的小地铺们已经乱成了一锅粥。男高中生一向是最狂放的生物，有的腿在别人身上、有的三百六十度转了个弯；有床垫子拼一起的，人不知怎么跑到睡袋外面的，画面十分丰富。体育馆里很暗，自然光线没帮到多大忙；他头脑还不完全清醒，走到自己的位置，朦胧中看见好友宇智波佐助和漩涡鸣人难舍难分地抱在一起，鸣人的下半张脸被遮住，不知道是不是空调太冷，身体微微颤抖着。  
小情侣——他在心里哧了一声，爬回被窝里；空调确实效果不错，他的胳膊都有些凉。然而沾到枕头没多久，牙闻到了一丝奇怪的味道：很轻，但对于他超常灵敏的鼻子来说不难发觉，有点腥，湿漉漉的。可是睡意渐渐涌了上来，他在重返梦乡前想：这么多男生在一块儿什么味道都不足为奇。  
但这种熟悉又陌生的感觉……是什么呢？

宇智波都是疯子——鸣人在被吞没的前一秒脑内闪过这句话。  
**自己真的在朋友眼前被操到了高潮。**  
性爱病毒入侵了他的脑子，史无前例的羞耻与刺激使他觉得心脏要把胸口撑破；滚烫浓稠的精液灌进令人恐惧的深度、小腹都微微鼓了起来，闭起眼的视野本该黑暗，却炸开无数彩色的光花来。心跳震耳欲聋，嗡鸣声盘旋不断；有那么一瞬间，他真的觉得自己会灭顶于过强的快感。“佐助要把我干死了啊……”他张着嘴哭泣，在停不下来的爽利中无意识地呢喃，“牙看到了，他们都要看到了，所有人都看到你骑我、把我骑得再也离不开你了——”  
内心有什么东西好像在这个淫乱疯狂的晚上被佐助撞坏，那个男孩总是能得到一切他想要的东西，并把它们都驯服得很完美，这一点鸣人跟他还是普通朋友时就知道了。而现在，佐助彻底地拥有了的是 **他** 。  
金发少年满身都是被征服的痕迹，他仍感觉自己漂浮在云端，身心都极致地快乐，世界上再也没有比这更舒服的了。赢家粗粗地喘气，温柔地环住他，在高潮还未褪去之前亲吻住他的嘴唇。  
就这样达到顶峰吧，宇智波佐助想，甜蜜地将话语吹在暂时听不见任何声音的、浑身颤抖不断的恋人的耳畔：“走吧，我们去小溪里看月亮。”  


第二天一早，当卡卡西醒来时，天光还未亮，有一个身影已经立了起来。他眯起眼睛去看——宇智波佐助， _又是这个精英。_  
带队老师轻手轻脚地越过地上横七竖八的学生，佐助甚至连行李都清理好了，被子已经收了起来，只是盘腿坐在垫子上看着一旁熟睡的人。  
那一头耀眼的金发、带着猫须胎记的脸，正是佐助十几个小时前才公布交往的男朋友，漩涡鸣人。  
现在的小孩，一大早就开始放闪——卡卡西默默感叹，无声地做口型，“怎么这么早就醒了？”  
英俊的少年礼貌而疏离地用唇语回道：“ **做了个梦** ，醒后再也睡不着了。”  
白发的男人将信将疑地点点头，返回时想：鼬的弟弟跟他一样，都有双看不透的眼睛。

太阳很快升起，灿烂的阳光照进来，唤醒了一地睡得已经不知身在何方的高中生；卡卡西老师满体育馆吆喝着跑，把赖床的懒虫们一个个揪起来……修学旅行新的一天又开始了。  
鸣人揉着眼睛被男朋友“爱的叫早”（其实就是拎出来）时，脸色实在不怎么好看，可是没有人关注他的脸色——所有人唯一关心的只有他脖子上那个张牙舞爪的牙印。当事人本人“为什么所有人都在看我”的疑惑是在好几个人拐弯抹角的提醒之下才解决的，首先是佐井走过来，挂着一个极其灿烂又恶心的笑容看向佐助：  
“干得不错， **白马王子！** ”  
他接下来的目光投向的是鸣人的肩颈处，与此同时，鹿丸用一种受够了的表情递上一面镜子……  
三秒后，一个枕头伴随着鸣人的怒吼旋转着飞向了佐助。

如果说昨天的女孩们是愤怒，今天她们寻死觅活的表现大概是绝望了。不断地有鸣人不认识的女生突然冲过来只为了看一眼那个“传说中的”标记，然后捂着脸跑走；春野樱倒没有那么脆弱，她只是看起来比前一天更想杀了他。（这其实挺难的，因为她昨天的表现已经足够超越所有恐怖片了）  
**所有人** 都在讨论漩涡鸣人脖子上一夜间多出来的齿痕，并且好像每个人带的创可贴都在一夜间蒸发了似的。鸣人一直努力不去理会那些噪音，直到他最喜欢的隔壁班学导伊鲁卡老师隔着二十米的人群朝他大喊：“嗨，鸣人—— _听说佐助给你盖了个章！_ ”  
“等我今晚睡一个好觉，”午餐时间，在朋友们疯狂的大笑声中，鸣人死死地揪着男友的衣领道，“我会 _亲手把你撕碎_ 分给你的狂热粉丝们，明白吗？”  
“那真是太厉害了，” 罪魁祸首靠在椅子背上，眯起眼睛得意地笑着，“不过在整夜没睡好后，你最好先吃点东西。”  
牙的听觉果然比谁都灵敏，满嘴食物还没吞下去就第一个扑了过来：“哦，鸣人——为什么没睡好？那个齿痕后面还有别的故事吗？”  
尽管牙醒来后的表现充分说明他昨夜什么也没看清，拜那个荒诞的夜晚所赐，鸣人现在一看到他就有点说不出话来；他甚至感觉脸颊和某个地方一起开始发热，“ **绝对没有！** 我、只是——”  
一圈闪亮的眼睛揶揄地看着他。  
“他只是 **做了个梦，** ”有个声音答道。  
鸣人惊讶地转过头去……他的男朋友傲慢地勾起了嘴角，“不用谢，”那双黑色的眼睛无声地说。

又是一夜，牙躺在床上，因为睡前再一次的枕头大战兴奋得失眠。他胡乱想着白天发生的一切，希望这样做有助于入睡；然后在某一刻，他眼前闪过了鸣人的那个“标记”。  
宇智波佐助——男孩想，有时候也不难懂。今天的空调比昨天还冷，他偏过头去扯被子，瞟到对面床上鸣人在靠墙一侧睡得四仰八叉，佐助挡在外侧，背对外面，手搭在鸣人裸露的腰间。  
这个温度居然还踢被子……牙一边裹住自己一边想，不知怎么的，突然想起另一个画面。  
那昨天露天过夜时，他为什么就是蜷缩的呢？  
这个问题还没弄明白，佐助白天的声音又突然跳上来， _“他只是做了个梦”_ ……如果是噩梦那也倒能解释。牙与上铺的木床板大眼瞪小眼数狗，一只、两只……好一阵子后终于自暴自弃闭上眼睛，却在脑袋蹭过枕头时，思维飘到了昨天与此相近的场景；那时候他起夜回来重新躺下，然后闻到了一种味道。  
牙的嗅觉一向灵敏无比，因此无法第一时间回忆起具体来源令他有些恼火，反正也睡不着，他努力地在脑海里发散思维。  
潮湿的、微微的腥味——像麝香味——从右手边飘过来；右边睡着鸣人和佐助、然后是鹿丸，先从前者开始想。那对情侣像连体婴一样黏在一起……天啊，他现在一想到这两位好友第一反应就是一夜间鸣人脖子上多出来的咬痕！鸣人——鸣人做了个噩梦，在被子里颤抖——很好，前后联系起来，麝香味、麝香……

所有思考戛然而止，男孩在黑暗中突然睁开了眼。  
他呆呆地盯着头上的床板好一会儿，心跳如擂鼓，然后看向对面的下铺。黑发少年和金发少年还是保持着之前的姿势，正在甜美的梦乡里，可牙的所有睡意一下子消失殆尽。  
……他想起来那是什么气味了。  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  


  
  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  


  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  


  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  


  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
